mmorpgplanfandomcom-20200213-history
Character
Every account can have up to 5 characters. 'Character attributes' 'Primary attributes' 'Secondary Attributes' 'Attributes Breakdown:' * Character * Level * Alignment * Alignment level * Energy (Set at 10,000. If consumed or if reaching 0, character becomes a ghost and is sent to a cemetery) * Life (Set at initial life level according to class. If consumed during a fight, character dies and re-spawns either at "home save point" or at cemetery) * Health (Set at 0 at the beginning. If below -70, character is sick and will "refuse" to join fights and ride mounts; if below -90 character is terminally ill and will refuse to walk or teleport, except to home, class temple or hospital. Every 5 points below 0 of Health will automatically drag Legacy down 1 point, with an override on Legacy's other settings. This means that Legacy will go down even if by other means Legacy should be set at a maximum. Health is improved by eating "healthy food", logging off in proper places like home, temple or inn, keeping "home" clean, and dealing properly with quests that cause "infections". Deteriorates with the opposite.) * Vitality, Luck, Charisma, Intelligence, Strength, Dexterity, Endurance and Wisdom are scrollable. ** Vitality (not linked to any element) ** Luck (linked to the element Water) ** Charisma (linked to the element Wood) ** Intelligence (linked to the element Fire) ** Strength (linked to the element Earth) ** Dexterity (linked to the element Metal) ** Endurance (linked to the element Air) ** Wisdom (not linked to any element) * Every point of Vitality increases total Energy available by 1. * Every 10 points of Luck increase PP by 1. * Every 10 points of Charisma and/or Endurance increase Critical hits by 1. * Every 4 points of Intelligence increase Healing % and Fixed Heals by 1. * Every point of Strength increases pods by 5. * Every 4 points of Dexterity increase Dodge by 1. * Every 4 points of Wisdom increase AP Loss resistance and MP Loss resistance by 1. * Every 10 points of Wisdom increase XP gained by 1%. * Legacy, Happiness and PP are secondary attributes and increase (or decrease) depending on other elements, as follows: ** Legacy increases or decreases depending on player's actions. Its starting point is 0, and it can do left to -100 (min) or right, to 100 (max). Having the attribute Health above 70 will increase Legacy by 10 points. Creating a Family increases legacy by 5 points per family member. Becoming a "Legend" sets Legacy middle ground to +20, instead of zero. Semi-NPCs' quests will help the increase of Legacy, too. Every 5 points above 0 of Legacy increases Power % and Fixed Power by 1. Every profession at level 100 increases Legacy by 3 points. If Legacy reaches 100, and for as long as it is pegged to its max, all 7 scrollable stats receive a BONUS of 50. ** Happiness increases or decreases depending on area, weather, season, health, spouse & friends' in-game presence, and some repeatable quests. Its starting point is 0, and it can do left to -100 (min) or right, to 100 (max). Maxing Happiness gives a BONUS of 50 to each one of the 7 scrollable attributes. If Happiness is below -70, there will be a penalty of 50 points to each one of the 7 scrollable attributes. Happiness decreases 5 points during rain and snow for some classes. Random events like "Catastrophes" will decrease Happiness by 30 points. The death of one's king will decrease Happiness by 20 points. Owing taxes will decrease Happiness by 10 points. Happiness can be increased by chatting with friends, running a dungeon non-solo and by owning pets with their max available stats. ** PP stands for Prospecting. Every 10 points of Luck increase PP by 1. * Professions * AP stands for Action Points. * MP stands for Movement Points. * Citizenship (and realm travel permits): Every realm travel permit increases Legacy by 1 point. being banned from a realm (for criminal actions or otherwise) will not decrease Legacy, though. * Every player starts with one summon. Category:Character Category:Top Pages Category:Game Mechanics